Seven Psychopaths
by Papuche-chan
Summary: Bon d'accord, Grey n'est pas ni un modèle de travail ni un modèle de vie. Il est au chômage, boit trop, couche un peu avec n'importe qui... Mais il a trouvé l'idée du siècle : écrire un scénario de film. Seulement, comme pour tous les auteurs avant lui : écriture ne rime pas avec inspiration. Tout du moins jusqu'à ce que son meilleur ami passe une annonce spéciale dans le journal..
1. Un lendemain de cuite

Hey bonjour tout le monde ! ^^ Je suis une petite licorne qui se lance dans l'écriture :3 J'ai pas beaucoup de choses à dire si ce n'est

Merci **Lucifer-L** pour ta bêta

 **Disclaimer :** L'idée originale du film _Seven Psychopaths_ est de Martin McDonagh. Les personnages de Fairy Tail appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

 **Enjoie**

* * *

Seven Psychopaths

 _Qui était cette personne à cheval sur lui ?_ Il n'y voyait pas bien. _Et puis d'abord où était-il ?_

Il ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit, ce n'était pas sa chambre. Celle où il se trouvait était décorée avec des teintes roses et bleues... Il interrompit son observation car la « cavalière » (du moins il espérait que cela soit une et non un, ou pire … un truc entre les deux) le parcourut des doigts. Il était en sueur et haletait.

 _Était-il encore habillé au moins ?_

Il essayait de tâter pour voir si il portait au moins un caleçon mais sa main rencontra une hanche qui n'était pas la sienne, portant un mince voile de lycra. Il se surprit à caresser cette hanche. Il remonta vers le haut, ses mains étaient ses yeux car sa vision était brouillée, et franchement ce qu'il sentait n'avait pas l'air mal du tout. Ça chatouilla dans son cou, des longs cheveux bleus tombèrent sur son visage, et il perçut celui de sa « cavalière » (c'était une fille il en était sûr maintenant). Horreur !

_ Juvia !?

Il la repoussa violemment, sa vision était redevenue claire. Il tenta de retrouver ses esprits avant de dire quelque chose qu'il pourrait regretter..

_ Grey-sama, qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ?

_ Je .. J'ai mal à la tête, balbutia-t-il, peu crédible.

Juvia afficha une mine renfrognée et s'assit au bord du lit. Elle lui lança un regard d'incompréhension. Et Grey se perdit dans les yeux de la jeune femme, ils étaient d'un bleu si sauvage et profond que l'océan lui-même devait en être jaloux. Il se demanda pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à l'aimer... Elle était aimable, attentionnée, vraiment très belle mais voilà : il ne l'aimait pas. Il était pourtant persuadé d'aimer quelqu'un, mais ce n'était pas elle. Cependant il avait du mal à lui résister. Il mettait son attirance sur le compte du physique de cette dernière. Il détourna la tête pour ne plus la voir, pour ne plus voir ni ses cheveux bleus ruisselants sur ses épaules, ni son visage aux traits fins, plus rien ! Pourquoi avait-t-il fait cela ?! Il s'était juré de ne pas aller aussi loin…

Soudain un vrombissement résonna dans sa tête et coupa ses pensées. Il la pris dans ses mains, impuissant. Il se tordit en deux car son estomac faisait des siennes, sa vision se troubla à nouveau. Il sentit le contact réconfortant des mains de Juvia sur ses épaules. Elle lui parla. Il fit preuve d'une extrême concentration pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'elle lui racontait :

_ Grey-sa... aller bien... voulez .. cachet ?

Oui un cachet, il lui fallait quelque chose pour stopper ce son qui lui vrillait le cerveau. Elle lui tendit un comprimé bleu. Brusquement le brun lui tapa sur la main pour éjecter la petite pastille couleur mer. La gentillesse de Juvia l'exaspérait. Il sentit que sa raison le quittait, il allait dire des choses qu'il ne pensait pas. Il paierait cher pour recommencer la soirée …

_ Grey-sama, qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? l'interroge la bleue

Il serrait les dents si fort que sa mâchoire en devint douloureuse, les mots buttaient contre la barrière de ses dents pour sortir. Il ne voulait pas la blesser. Elle n'avait rien fait. Il lui fallait de la solitude.

_ Au revoir Lokser, lui lança-t-il en ramassant sa chemise et sa dignité, gisant au pied du lit de cette dernière.

_ Mais où .. commença Juvia

_ Chez moi, la coupa-t-il sèchement. Je pense que ça ne sert à rien qu'on continue de sortir ensemble. Ne me rappelle pas s'il te plaît.

La dernière phrase était plus un ordre qu'une formule de politesse.

L'air froid de la nuit ne l'atteignait pas. Il déambulait dans les rues de Crocus, seul avec lui-même. Il décida de s'asseoir pour essayer de reconstituer cette soirée. Sa tête bouillonnait. Il devrait arrêter de boire. Vraiment.

Habitué des cuites et des trous de mémoire aux lendemains de soirées, il savait ce qu'il devait faire pour essayer de se remémorer où était la fête, pourquoi il y était... Son premier réflexe fut de tâter ses poches. Son jean était une mine d'or, il avait l'habitude de tout y fourrer. De sa main gauche, il attrapa deux billets de 5 $ et trois pièces de monnaie, il n'arrivait même pas à lire dessus. Information : Zéro. De sa main droite, il attrapa un post-it froissé, une capote (juste au cas où) et une place de cinéma : _Poltergay_. Il était allé le voir avec Natsu, son meilleur pote. Il repensa au film et ne pu s'empêcher de rire. Il entreprit de déplier (défroisser serait plus approprié) le post-it rose. Il déchiffra les caractères inscrits dessus à la lumière du lampadaire :

 **Soirée chez Aquarius 21h**

 **(Porte au moins une bouteille de Vodka)**

 **8, Avenue du Zodiaque**

Il reconnut l'écriture soignée de Lucy. C'était sûrement elle qui avait dû aider Aquarius à organiser la soirée. Grey n'aimait pas trop cette fille aux cheveux bleus .. peut être parce qu'elle avait un nom snob … peut être aussi parce qu'elle n'avait pas voulu coucher avec lui l'autre jour. _Ouais mais quand même, Aquarius Mermaid, c'est snob !_ Il revit Natsu imiter la baleine échouée, un truc entre eux, pour se moquer de cette « sirène ».

Une vibration le tira de sa contemplation de post-it. Son téléphone. Où était-il bon sang !? Il chercha frénétiquement dans ses poches (déjà vides) avant de se rendre compte qu'il l'avait fait tomber à côté du banc.

Il décrocha. C'était Lucy.

_ Grey ?, demanda-t-elle doucement.

_ Quoi ?

Malgré son intonation un peu sèche, il aimait bien Lucy. Il avait un an de plus qu'elle mais elle était plus mature qu'il ne le serait jamais, même maintenant qu'ils avaient 25 et 24 ans.

Ils s'étaient connus grâce à Cana, lors de leur énième soirée _phacochère,_ ces soirées où chaque invité devait amener la personne la plus laide possible. Mais le phacochère devait bien sûr ignorer le but de la soirée. Au final, celui qui faisait venir le personnage le plus disgracieux gagnait. Entre Grey et Cana, c'était une question d'honneur de dominer l'autre. Ils ne faisaient d'ailleurs les 'soirées' qu'entre eux, c'était donc, à proprement parler, plus un duel qu'une soirée...

Le jour où Cana avait entraîné Lucy, Greyavait amené Racer _._ Il se souvenait encore comment il avait entraîné le pauvre type ce soir-là... Il l'avait repéré de loin avant qu'il mette son casque, une tête pour le moins atypique... il lui fallait cet homme pour gagner son pari ! C'était donc tout naturellement qu'il avait fait semblant de trébucher et de tomber devant le motard qui démarrait. Bien sûr, comme la moto était en marche, il fut percuté de plein fouet. Il eut deux côtes fêlées. Mais il ne reculait -et ne reculerait jamais- devant rien pour gagner contre Cana. Il avait ensuite abusé de la culpabilité de Racer en lui demandant de lui payer un verre à l' _Oracion Seis_ (leur taverne de prédilection) sinon il porterait plainte. Bidon. Mais ça avait fonctionné et en plus, il avait battu cette alcoolo de Cana !

En même temps, la fille qu'elle avait amené était loin d'être laide. Lucy. Quand Grey était arrivé à l _'Oracion Seis_ , Cana était déjà là, accompagnée de la blonde. Il fut surpris de voir la brune en si jolie compagnie et il lui demanda si elle avait oublié le but de leur soirée. Elle avait rit et avait déclaré « Mais c'est elle mon phacochère ! », le plus naturellement du monde, devant Lucy, devant Racer. Il avait ri lui aussi, à en pleurer même, parce que ses côtes fêlées lui faisaient un mal de chien quand il riait. Racer lui avait gentiment dit d'aller se faire foutre et était parti. Lucy était devenue pivoine. Le temps que les deux amis se calment elle n'avait rien dit, elle avait fixé le sol. Puis, quand ils eurent terminé et que Grey entamait sa première bière, elle avait demandé à Cana pourquoi elle l'avait amené ici. La brune n'avait pas répondu mais Lucy était restée le reste de la soirée.

_ Il s'est passé quoi avec Juvia ?

La manière dont elle l'interrogea sous-entendait qu'aucun contournement de la question n'était envisageable. Mais savait-il au moins ce qu'il s'était passé ?

_ Ben .. on était a la soirée chez Aquarius, et puis elle a voulu qu'on rentre parce qu'elle voulait qu'on fête .. hum .. un anniversaire de « couple » un truc dans le genre parce que ça faisait un mo-

_ Je sais elle m'en avait parlé, le coupa Lucy. Dis-moi plutôt pourquoi elle m'a appelé en larmes il y a vingts minutes pour me dire que tu avais rompu !

_ Je ne pensais pas que ça te mettrais dans une telle colère que je lourde Lokser.

_ Je ne suis pas en colère parce que tu as « lourdé » Juvia mais parce que tu fais n'importe quoi Grey !

_ Je .. commença-t-il. Je .. fais ce que JE veux, c'est ma vie après tout.

Grey en avait marre que des gens essaient tout le temps de lui dire comment il devait se comporter. Sa conseillère du Pôle Emploi - _vous devriez faire une formation_ \- , son dernier patron - _tu devrais te bouger le cul sinon tu ne feras rien de ta vie, feignant!_ \- , ses profs au lycée - _M. Fullbuster, vous devriez arrêter de rêvasser_ \- , ses ex-copines - _tu devrais arrêter de nous prendre pour des connes_ \- et maintenant Lucy...

_ Rentre chez toi, on parlera quand tu auras décuvé.

Sur ce, elle lui raccrocha au nez. Le brun remit ses petits trésors dans ses poches et marcha en direction de chez lui. Bien qu'il sortait avec Juvia depuis pas mal de temps (3 semaines, le plus long qu'il ait réussi à faire !) et qu'il dormait chez elle depuis 2 semaines, il avait gardé son appartement. Ses pieds le conduisirent machinalement devant le pavillon de 4 étages dans lequel se situait son appart, rue Quattro Cerberius. Il poussa la porte du hall après avoir tapé le code et se retrouva comme un idiot devant sa porte. Ses clefs.. Merde.. Elles étaient chez Juvia.

Son esprit embrouillé par l'alcool réfléchit à une solution. Il était presque 4h30 du matin. Il ne pouvait pas se pointer chez le serrurier, pas chez Lokser (plus jamais!), pas chez Kana non plus (une fois il était arrivé en plein milieu d'une partie de strip-poker et une autre fois Gildarts ne l'avait pas reconnu et avait failli l'étrangler...), ni chez Lucy, même pas la peine d'essayer avant d'être repassé sous le seuil des 0,1 grammes d'alcool. Il tapa du poing sur le mur.

_Merde !

Il ne pouvait décemment pas aller chez la concierge, elle était misanthrope. Il se retrouverait à coup sûr assommé, ligoté et bâillonné devant le commissariat de police. Elle en était capable. La vieille Polyussica l'avait même déjà fait une fois, à son voisin de palier, Orga. Il ressortit finalement dans la rue. Il avait sommeil et son mal de tête était si intense qu'il dut plisser les yeux. Il s'assit sur le trottoir devant chez lui. Un idée lui vint soudain à l'esprit. Il se remit debout et partit en courant. Même si courir n'était pas le mot pour ce que faisait Grey _il faisait aller ses jambes sous son corps de façon à se déplacer de manière relativement rapide_ correspondait mieux. Il déambulait à la manière de ces gens qui savent qu'ils vont tomber, en mettant ses mains près du sol pour se rattraper au plus vite en cas de chute. Ses pas étaient flexibles, on aurait dit qu'il courait sur quelque chose de mou. Il le faisait surtout pour épargner à sa pauvre tête des secousses. À cause de son équilibre précaire, il se prit une ou deux poubelles apparues sauvagement devant lui.

Il y était. Il était essoufflé, migraineux et nauséeux. Il avait même dû s'arrêter en chemin pour vomir. Il sentait un affreux goût amer dans sa bouche.

Il sonna. Personne. Il laissa échapper un juron et entreprit de contourner la petite maison pour s'installer dans la balancelle du jardin. Dès qu'il fut allongé, il s'endormit.

Ce fut a rosée qui le tira de son sommeil. Le grésillement dans sa tête, le goût amer et pâteux dans sa bouche et son estomac en vrac lui rappelèrent très vite qu'il s'était pris une cuite hier. Il était à plat ventre dans la pelouse de son meilleur ami et son corps tout entier le faisait souffrir : il n'aurait pas dû courir.

Des rires lui indiquèrent qu'il y avait quelqu'un à proximité. Il tourna la tête aussi vite que sa gueule de bois le lui permettait pour découvrir Natsu assis sur la balancelle - où il était initialement installé - en train de le regarder avec le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et les larmes aux yeux.

_Ça fait un moment que tu me mates sans rien faire, teme ?!

_Il faut bien contempler son œuvre une fois finie !, lui répliqua le garçon aux cheveux rose en pouffant.

_Heiin ? Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait tête de nœuds ?!

Grey avait la mauvaise habitude de s'emporter un peu vite quand il était dans cet état (même quand il était sobre à vrai dire) et aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception. La tête de nœuds en question lui fit alors signe de le suivre et le brun se débrouilla comme il put pour se lever et suivre son ami jusque dans sa maison.

Natsu, grâce à son boulot de livreur de journaux et magasines au petit matin, avait pu s'offrir une petite maison dans « Fairy Area », un quartier un peu éloigné du centre de Crocus (mais plutôt sympa) et financer ses études vétérinaires. Ils avaient le même âge et s'étaient rencontrés à l'école primaire. Grey venait d'arriver à Crocus après que sa tutrice soit décédée. Natsu fut le premier à lui parler alors que tous les autres enfants l'évitaient.

Ils étaient maintenant tous les deux dans la salle de bain de Natsu. Ce dernier indiqua le miroir à son ami avec cet air malicieux qui le trahissait quand il faisait une connerie. Grey se mit en face du miroir et « admira » son reflet.

_PUTAIN DE MERDE !

_Ne m'en veut pas, c'était trop tentant. Tu étais allongé tranquillement chez moi, j'en ai profité pour te dessiner un peu dessus et comme tu étais mal installé sur la balancelle et que j'avais envie de m'asseoir, je t'ai mis par terre. Je sais que tu as le sommeil hyper lourd quand tu prends une cuite...

_Comment tu sais que j'ai pris une cuite ?

_Baka... tu pues l'alcool tellement fort que tu pourrais réveiller les morts ! Tu t'y baigne dedans ou quoi ?

_Urusai !

Pour toute réponse à cette insulte, Natsu, comme d'habitude, donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule de Grey. Le brun ne se laissa pas faire et essaya de taper l'autre dans les côtes. Ils rentrèrent donc dans le cercle vicieux que nous appellerons « les salutations amicales de Grey et Natsu ». Généralement le combat finissait à égalité mais ce jour-là, Natsu gagna. Il plaqua Grey au sol et le coinça en s'asseyant sur son abdomen, bloquant les bras du brun avec ses jambes. Il dominait maintenant son alcoolo de copain avec un air de victoire qui donnait des envies de meurtre à ce dernier.

_ Enlève cet air satisfait de ton visage ou c'est moi qui m'en occupe !

_ Et avec quelle force s'il te plaît ? répliqua l'autre en levant un sourcil.

_ Je vais te .. !

-Naaaaaaaaaaatsu ?

Les deux amis se retournèrent en même temps en direction du cri. Puis se regardèrent. Finalement Natsu se releva et offrit sa main à Grey qui la refusa.

_ Lave-toi, tu empestes et tu es crade. Attends, ça serait pas du vomi ?

_ Lâche moi !

_ Ok, mais fais moi le plaisir de foutre ces vêtements dehors, prends ceux-là, dit-il en lui tendant un t-shirt, un jean et des sous-vêtements. Tu nous rejoins après.

Sur ce, Natsu indiqua une serviette de bain à Grey et sortit de la salle de bain. Le brun s'autorisa de nouveau à regarder son ventre. Son ami avait dessiné des pénis partout sur son torse et à la base de son dos. Il avait même marqué sur ses omoplates :

 **Esclave de Nat** **su** **-sama**

-Teme, laissa échapper le gribouillis ambulant, bien qu'un sourire émergeait sur son visage.

L'eau chaude de la douche détendait Grey. Il avait toujours préféré le froid mais il n'avait jamais refusé un bain chaud. Il avait l'impression que chaque goutte d'eau qui dégoulinait sur son corps apaisait son esprit. Il sortit, se sécha et se prépara à affronter l'« ennemi » qui était dans le salon avec Natsu. Il avait reconnu l'invité au son de sa voix ... Sting. Il était là, assis en face du garçon aux cheveux rose, affichant un grand sourire spécial « Natsu ». Le blond faisait partie de ces personnes qui ne supportait pas que l'attention soit portée ailleurs que sur eux. Pour Sting, il était impératif que le regard de Natsu soit toujours porté sur lui. Et Grey était plutôt possessif. Putain ce qu'il aimerait lui foutre son poing dans la gueule ! Le blond s'aperçut soudain de la présence du brun.

_Oh, Grey, tu es là... lâcha-t-il avec autant de conviction qu'un patient sous morphine.

_Salut Sting, je suis content de te voir moi aussi , lui répondit Grey sur le même ton.

Il s'assit, lui aussi, sur la chaise la plus proche. Le blond l'avait déjà oublié et reprenait sa discussion avec Natsu, Grey aurait payé cher pour avoir un peu d'attention. Sting ne lui adressait même pas un regard et le rose semblait tellement absorbé par ce qu'il racontait qu'il ne le regardait pas non plus. Le brun ruminait dans le silence assourdissant de sa gueule de bois quand son meilleur ami se retourna pour lui parler :

_Grey, avec Sting on va à l'orphelinat cet aprem. Tu veux venir ?

L'orphelinat _Dragon's Edge_ , c'était là où avaient été élevés Natsu et Sting. Un établissement familial (selon la brochure), dirigé par un ancien de l'armée Igneel (Grey n'a jamais su déterminer si c'était un nom ou un surnom ou autre chose encore...) et des amis à lui dont Grey ne se remémorait plus les patronymes ou les pseudonymes, au choix (ils devaient être encore plus bizarres qu'Igneel). Mais il faut croire que ça ne devait pas être si mal puisque ceux qui en sortaient y retournaient pour faire du bénévolat.

_ Je sais pas.. je me sens pas hyper bien.. et puis tu sais très bien que je suis allergique aux gamins …

_ Allez, ça va pas te tuer ! le pressa Natsu

_ Tu te souviens de comment ça s'est terminé la dernière fois ?

_ Mais c'est pas grave ! C'était un accident.. Ils ont pas voulu être méchants, c'était une petite farce. S'ils avaient su que ça se terminerait comme ça, ils ne l'auraient pas fait !

_ Tu parles de la fois où ils lui ont fait le coup du seau d'eau gelée sur la tête et que le seau l'a assommé ? pouffa Sting, Il ont du faire une tête aux urgences quand tu leur as expliqué pourquoi il avait un traumatisme crânien !

Finalement Grey préférait le son de la voix du blond quand il la fermait.

_ Arrête Sting... c'est pas hyper drôle. Et puis toi aussi Grey, si tu avais joué avec eux quand ils te l'ont demandé gentiment ça serait pas arrivé.

_ Non mais ils ne me connaissent pas... je suis pas doué pour les gosses, j'te l'ai déjà dit !

_ T'es vraiment têtu quand tu t'y mets !

_ J'ai pas envie, de toute façon je vais juste vous emmerder pendant tout l'aprem parce que je ne connais rien ni personne là-bas !

Natsu, toujours assis, fixait Grey. Un silence pesant s'installa.

_Ne te sens pas obligé va ! Les gosses ne te connaissent pas alors ça m'étonnerait qu'ils veuillent jouer avec toi. Et puis vu comment ils t'ont eu la dernière fois, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'ils recommencent ! Il vaut mieux que tu restes chez toi... Tu comprends, ce sont des enfants un peu difficiles et -

Sting était très bon acteur. Si il ne le détestait pas, Grey aurait certainement pu gober ses paroles. Mais il était naturellement de mauvaise foi, alors il n'accorda absolument aucun crédit à ce que disait le blond. Il pesa le pour et le contre : une après-midi entière entouré de gamins insupportables, hurlant, courant, frappant puis vous regardant d'un air innocent. Non. Il n'irait pas c'était décidé.

Sting continuait son monologue sur la complexité pour les orphelins de trouver leur place dans un orphelinat à cause de la non-identité ou un truc du genre... depuis quand il était psy celui-là ?

Pourtant, le blond poursuivit sa tirade, aussi sûr de ce qu'il avançait que s'il avait fait sept ans de psychologie. Sting parlait et agissait toujours comme s'il avait la science infuse. Grey détestait cette partie de sa personnalité -pas autant que sa possessivité excessive envers Natsu, mais à un niveau qui lui donnait largement envie de lui imprimer les contours de son poing dans la figure.

_ Pour une fois je vais t'écouter Sting, dit le brun en se levant. Tu as raison, je ne suis pas doué avec les enfants et ceux de l'orphelinat sont particulièrement fourbes. En plus cet après-midi il faut que j'écrive.

Un sourire satisfait s'étira sur le visage du blond. Il fallait que Grey l'enleva de là.

_ Et puis on ne fait pas partie du même monde. C'est pas comme si j'en avais quelque chose à foutre des gosses abandonnés avec leur vie atrocement complexe !

Il insista bien sur _vie atrocement complexe_ en fixant Sting droit dans les yeux.

_ Enculé ! aboya le blond.

_ Moi aussi je t'aime ! répliqua le brun.

_ Grey.

Le ton de Natsu était tranchant. Merde, la bourde ! Natsu aussi avait été abandonné. Il se redressa vivement pour se mettre à la hauteur de Grey et le fusiller du regard. La situation n'aurait pas pu être pire pour le brun. Se fâcher avec son meilleur ami et donner raison à Sting en une seule réplique, il avait fait fort ce coup-ci.

_ Ahem, Natsu .. commença-t-il

_ Alors comme ça t'en a rien à foutre... Je te trouve pas super bien placé pour critiquer. Tu as aussi été abandonné dans une certaine mesure, sauf que toi, tu as eu la chance d'aller dans une famille d'accueil.

_ Non mais tu sais très bien que je le pensais pas, Natsu !

_ Ne perds pas ton temps ici et retourne écrire.

Le rose se détourna de lui et se rassit, dos à lui, ce qui signifiait que le débat était clôt.

_ Attend Natsu, c'est-

_ Presque l'heure de déjeuner Sting, ça te dirais qu'on aille tester le nouveau chinois sur Twilight Street ?

Natsu l'ignorait royalement. Le brun s'avoua vaincu, pour cette fois. Il restait debout, un air d'enfant à qui on avait refusé d'acheter un bonbon affiché sur le visage.

_ Je suis désolé Grey mais on va devoir y aller et donc je vais devoir te mettre dehors, à moins que tu ne veuilles rester enfermé.

_ Je vais y aller c'est bon. Merci de m'avoir prêté ta salle de bain, Natsu. Je te ramène les habits que tu m'as passé demain quand je les aurais lavé, assura le brun.

_ Ne te presse pas, c'est que des habits, lui répondit-il. À plus tard, Grey.

_ Bye, souffla le blond en secouant la main. Amuse-toi bien !

Sting se foutait de sa gueule. Grey lui ferait bien avaler son sac. Là. Maintenant. Toute de suite.

_ Va te faire foutre Sting... souffla le brun en fermant la porte.

Il inspira un coup. Pourquoi est-ce que c'était de sa faute ? C'était ce connard qui profitait de son meilleur ami et c'était sur lui que tout retombait. Et Merde !

Le brun prit le chemin de la deuxième épreuve de la journée : Lucy.

* * *

 **Merci à ceux et celles qui ont lu jusqu'au bout ! :) C'est le premier chapitre d'un fiction qui risque d'être un peu longue, je suis pas sûre de sortir des chapitres régulièrement... Néanmoins si ça vous a plu (ou si vous voulez m'insulter) laissez une petite review ^0^)/**


	2. Quand l'inspiration n'est pas là

**Hey ! Je suis vivante ! Je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à poster la suite... Je vais essayer de faire plus vite pour le chapitre trois ;) Je voulais remercier les gens qui ont pris le temps de lire le premier chapitre, de le follow, de le mettre en favori et d'avoir reviewer : ça motive pas mal ! Du coup je vous laisse à votre lecture, on commence à rentrer dans l'action (il faut bien un jour)**

* * *

Il était assis sur le canapé de Lucy, les coudes sur les genoux, la tête baissée et les yeux fixant le plancher. Ça devait bien faire une heure que la blonde lui faisait la leçon mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Il s'était fâché avec Natsu. Non. Natsu s'était fâché contre lui, sans raison apparente. Même s'il savait qu'il avait mis les pieds dans le plat en parlant d'abandon, Grey ne pouvait pas se résoudre à avouer que c'était de sa faute. Il détestait trop Sting et son amitié collante envers Natsu pour ça.

« […] Mais tu te rends compte Grey ?! Tu fous ta vie en l'air ! On dirait que tout ce que tu veux c'est... je sais pas... je sais même pas ce que tu veux ! Et ce n'est pas continuer l'alcool qui arrangera les choses, c'est certain. Ne compte pas sur moi pour te courir après et rattraper toutes tes conneries, c'est clair ?!

\- Hmm, grogna l'autre en guise de réponse.

\- Et réponds moi quand je te parles ! cria Lucy

\- Oui putain, ça va ! s'énerva Grey. Je comprends au premier coup quand tu me parles, pas besoin de me faire la leçon comme à un gamin de six ans ! C'est ma vie !

\- Mais Grey, tu réfléchis moins qu'un gamin de six ans ! Oh et puis merde.. je te laisse faire ce que tu as envie si tu ne veux pas m'écouter, vas-y, fonce dans le mur... Mais si tu fais ça, efface mon numéro et n'essaye plus de me joindre ni de me voir. Nous ne serons plus amis, déclara la blonde, les bras croisés contre la poitrine. »

La colère monta en Grey comme la lave dans un volcan avant qu'il n'entre en éruption. Mais il fallait qu'il se calme, qu'il ferme sa gueule, sinon il risquait de perdre une précieuse amie. Ce n'était pas la faute de Lucy s'il ratait tout ce qu'il entreprenait. En plus ce qu'elle disait était vrai, c'était ce qui lui faisait le plus mal. Il fallait qu'il se calme, et, accessoirement qu'elle arrête de crier sinon il risquait de la boxer. Il se leva et se mit à la fenêtre. Elle donnait sur la place principale de Crocus. Il regarda les personnes marcher joyeusement, la main dans la main, rire, courir après un taxi et il repéra même deux personnes qui s'embrassaient. Il en avait marre de vivre comme ça. Il en avait marre que tout le monde le traite comme un gamin. Il en avait marre de se soûler pour rien.

« Grey, soupira Lucy. J'en ai marre de te servir de maman. Tu te rends compte que tu es plus âgé que moi ?

\- Ouais...

\- Alors réagit s'il te plaît !

Le ton de la blonde n'était plus rempli de remontrances.

-Tu n'avais pas une _putain d'idée_ pour un film ? reprit-elle.

\- Si. Mais j'arrive pas à avancer, je patauge. J'ai le titre mais j'ai ni les personnages, ni le scénario...

\- Alors rentre chez toi et réfléchis ! Tu vas y arriver Grey, il faut juste t'y mettre ! »

Elle avait dit ça avec tant de conviction que le brun la crut. Il croyait en lui : il allait l'écrire ce film ! Cet après-midi même ! Il se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas décidé et s'arrêta juste au moment où il posait sa main sur la poignée.

« Lucy .. ?

\- Quoi ? »

Il se retourna et afficha une mine gênée.

« En fait, il se pourrait bien que j'ai oublié quelques affaires chez Juvia, dont mes clés..

\- Et .. ? demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil. Tu me demandes d'aller les chercher à ta place ?

\- J'avoue que j'y ai pensé mais c'est plutôt que dans l'immédiat je ne peux pas retourner chez elle et que du coup je n'ai pas les clés de mon appartement...

\- Tu es incroyable ! » lâcha Lucy, mi-exaspérée, mi-amusée.

En effet, Lucy, qui était plus mature que la plupart de ses amis, préférait garder le double des clés des maison et appartements de ses amis les plus tête en l'air comme Grey, Natsu, Levy... Elle avait toujours son trousseau sur elle, prête à dépanner. Elle sortit le double de Grey et lui tendit.

« Elle s'appelle Reviens !

\- J'y penserais ! »

^0^)/

Il avait essayé. Il était presque 21 h et depuis qu'il était rentré de chez Lucy, vers 11h, il n'avait pas arrêté de griffonner des notes, de les arracher, les réécrire dans l'espoir de trouver une ligne directrice, un événement autour duquel tournerait le film. Il ne faisait pas les choses dans l'ordre, il le savait. Mais _Seven Psychopaths_ comme titre, c'était mieux que génial ! Il lui fallait juste sept psychopathes et une histoire qui avait du sens. Il décida de laisser tomber l'histoire et de se concentrer sur ses personnages.

« Où est-ce que j'ai foutu ces putains de notes ?! »

Cela devait faire au moins six mois que l'idée de ce film avait éclos dans sa tête. Il n'en avait parlé a personne. Enfin presque... Il en avait parlé avec Natsu. Aux autres, il avait juste laissé entendre qu'il avait une _putain d'idée_ de film et que finalement d'avoir arrêté les études lui permettrait de plancher sur le scénario. Bien sûr, Natsu avait été super emballé et avait proposé d'écrire le film avec lui alors que les autres avaient affiché une tête qui trahissait la lassitude des idées loufoques de Grey.

C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas toujours de supers bonnes idées... Par exemple, la fois où, pour l'exposé d'Histoire en Seconde, il avait convaincu Natsu de fabriquer et présenter avec lui des préservatifs fabriqués en boyaux de mouton, comme ça se faisait au Moyen-Âge. Ou la fois, où, en colonie de vacances à ses 8 ans, il avait décidé de récupérer toutes les chaussettes sales des enfants (attention pas juste sales, non, mais sales après une journée entière de foot, escalade, vélo..une attaque toxique quoi) et les mettre dans les lits des moniteurs parce qu'ils l'avaient empêché de pousser Lyon du grand plongeoir. Bien évidement dans les deux cas, sa tutrice, Ul, lui avait passé un sacré savon !

Il sourit à son souvenir.

Il prit un des albums photos rangés dans le meuble-télé et sortit sur le balcon de son appartement. Il habitait dans un pavillon avec trois autres personnes et la concierge. C'était un bâtiment neuf qui comportait quatre appartements sur deux étages, il était plutôt bien installé pour un chômeur de 25 ans.

Les autres locataires étaient bizarres.

Il y avait Orga, son voisin de palier qui transpirait la virilité et la bêtise. Son hobby était de chanter du Johnny Halliday. Avec sa voix de sanglier, y'avait de quoi passer de bonnes soirées...

Au second étage, vivait Rufus, un type un peu spécial qui avait des trous de mémoire, il passait son temps à écrire ce qu'il faisait, de peur d'oublier. Grey avait été boire le thé chez lui une fois et, à chaque question, Rufus notait scrupuleusement les réponses du brun. L'invité s'était finalement excusé et avait pris congé. Depuis, le jeune homme aux longs cheveux d'or le regardait avec un air hautain dès qu'il le croisait.

Il y avait aussi cette nana, en face de l'appartement de Rufus, Lamy. C'était une fille petite et menue qui portait tout le temps des oreilles de lapin. La première fois qu'elle avait vu Grey, il venait d'emménager. Il était trempe de sueur et avait retiré son tee-shirt, découvrant ses abdominaux luisants de transpiration. Elle s'était mise à crier « OH MON DIEU JE CROIS QU'ILS VONT NAÎTRE ! ». Pris de panique Grey avait pris son tee-shirt et s'était enfermé dans son appartement. Il était resté collé dos à la porte sans respirer jusqu'à ce que les cris se soient arrêtés. Elle avait agressé Natsu quand il était venu le voir une fois, il avait bien rigolé.

Et puis il y avait la concierge, celle-là aussi était un cas. Elle ne supportait pas les _gens_ , presque s'il ne fallait pas ramper en passant devant sa porte pour ne pas la déranger !

Une fois bien installé dans un fauteuil d'extérieur sur son balcon, Grey posa le lourd album photo sur la table de jardin en rotin. Il était écrit :

 **Grey Fullbuster**

 **Naissance - 10 ans**

Il ouvrit l'album. Sur la première page trônait une photo d'un couple, la femme tenant un bébé dans ses bras. Ils avaient l'air d'être au comble de la joie. Ses parents, Mika et Silver Fullbuster. Il tourna la page. Le bébé était en photo dans toutes les positions : sur le dos, sur le ventre, dans les bras de maman, dans ceux de papa, les yeux à demi-ouvert ou fermés. Et sur chaque photo, la joie du couple était palpable.

Grey aurait aimé garder des souvenirs de cette époque. Mais il était trop jeune. Ses parents étaient partis trop tôt. Il avait longtemps culpabilisé de ne pas pouvoir se souvenir d'eux, à tel point qu'il avait dérobé un de leurs albums photos quand tous leurs biens avaient été donnés à la famille de Mika. Il montrait les vacances du couple au bord de la mer. C'était avant qu'il n'arrive.

Il avait aussi cherché des enregistrements car il ne pouvait même pas se remémorer les voix de ses propres parents. Il avait eu la chance de trouver un vieux mp3 où sa mère s'amusait à chanter. Elle avait une voix très mélodieuse. Son enregistrement préféré était la piste 6. On y entendait sa mère entonner un chant léger où il était question d'amour puis son père la taquinait et ils riaient tous les deux.

C'était l'enregistrement qui accompagnait Grey dans ses moments de solitude. Il mettait les vieux écouteurs métalliques dans ses oreilles, s'allongeait sur son lit et fermait les yeux en essayant d'imaginer la scène. Personne ne savait qu'il avait ce mp3, ni cet album... Premièrement parce que les parents de Mika, qui n'avaient pas accepté son union avec Silver, l'avaient encore moins accepté lui, et qu'ils avaient absolument voulu récupérer TOUTES les affaires de leur fille. Et, deuxièmement, tout le monde l'aurait soit traité de fillette soit trouvé glauque... Sauf Natsu.

Le garçon aux cheveux roses avait été fasciné par les souvenirs de Grey, il avait eu l'immense privilège de regarder les photos et d'écouter Mika.

Il avait subitement envie d'écouter de nouveau les enregistrements. Il attrapa le vieil appareil, entreprit de démêler les écouteurs, perdu dans ses pensées.

Il fut interrompu par le haut-parleur de son fixe (comme dans les séries), il filtrait ses appels. Il ne donnait que son numéro de fixe à ses conquêtes d'une nuit, ce qui lui permettait de ne pas avoir l'air d'un fieffé connard et de ne pas polluer son téléphone portable.

« Salut, t'es bien sur la messagerie de Grey, disait sa voix. Si c'est important laisse-moi un message. Si t'es une de mes ex tu peux raccrocher de suite, c'est mort. Et si c'est toi Cana... pourquoi tu ne m'envoies pas un texto ? Les sms ça existe espèce de dinosaure ! »

Une voix féminine suivit.

« Grey-sama... » _Juvia,_ il fallait qu'il lui mette une mention spéciale sur sa messagerie... quoique non, ça ne ferait que l'encourager... « Je voulais... Lucy-san est venue me voir pour récupérer vos affaires et... et Juvia voulait savoir ce qu'elle avait fait de mal... Juvia fera tout pour le corriger ! Elle le promet ! A moins que Grey-sama ne préfère Lucy-san... C'est cela... Lucy-san est la rivale d'amour de Juvia... » Elle laissa passer une bonne minute avant de reprendre. « Juvia vous appelait pour vous dire qu'elle passerait vous voir demain matin... »

Grey écrivit sur un post-it mental de ne pas être chez lui le lendemain matin.

Il irait faire un tour, sûrement chez Natsu... _Merde !_ Il avait été tellement pris par ses pensées que sa dispute de ce matin lui était sortie de la tête. Il devait l'appeler ce soir, histoire de mettre les choses au clair.

Il effaça le message de Juvia. Il espérait pouvoir profiter de la douce voix de sa mère mais c'était sans compter sur l'espèce de sadique qui l'appela sur son portable... Grey fixa l'appareil un instant, maudissant mentalement la personne sur cinq générations. Il était tenté d'ignorer la _cover_ de _Bad Moon Rising_ par Mourning ritual, de seulement se laisser bercer par le timbre maternel de Mika et de... NATSU ?! Ses yeux s'étaient posés sur l'écran où le nom de son meilleur ami semblait le narguer. Il en jeta presque son précieux mp3. Grey décrocha et il entendit Natsu.

« Hé, comment tu vas vieux ? »

La voix du rose était amicale mais Grey sentait encore une certaine distance entre eux. Il fallait qu'il s'excuse. C'était lui qui avait merdé avec Natsu, même si ça (sa) mauvaise foi lui hurlait que Sting était la cause de tout. Il s'excuserait et ça irait mieux. Ouais.

« Dis, Grey. Je suis désolé pour ce matin...

\- Hein ? » le brun était totalement désarçonné par les excuses de son ami.

Natsu ne s'excusait pas. Natsu se battait. Grey aussi d'ailleurs. Enfin d'habitude. Ils s'étaient déjà battus un nombre incalculable de fois mais ils ne s'étaient jamais disputés...

Le brun réfléchit un instant pour essayer de comprendre comment Natsu en était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il devait faire des excuses à Grey. Quand on se brouille, on ne se parle plus, on s'évite... Or, ils étaient meilleurs amis. Il fallait être au moins deux pour se battre et, bizarrement, la personne que Grey supportait le plus sur cette Terre était aussi celle avec qui il préférait se battre. Selon le théorème du frère de cœur, l'un des deux devait s'excuser.

« Ouais, j'ai réagi au quart de tour mais tu as touché la corde sensible en parlant d'abandon. Enfin bref, j'ai été un peu con et...

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'avez-vous fait de mon meilleur pote Natsu ?

\- Hé ! J'essaye de paraître mature en m'excusant espèce de sale exhibitionniste à la con ! »

 _Touché !_ Grey avait réussi à briser la glace. Il pouvait sentir le sourire de son ami rien qu'au ton de sa voix.

« T'as pas besoin de t'excuser c'est moi qui ai fait...

\- CHUT ! Pas un mot de plus ! Si moi j'ai pas le droit de m'excuser, je te laisserai pas le faire.

\- Teme ! »

C'était si bon de retrouver sa complicité avec Natsu.

Même si leur petite dispute n'avait duré qu'une journée, elle avait éprouvé Grey. Il s'était senti profondément triste et s'il n'avait pas eu l'écriture pour occuper son esprit, il aurait sûrement bu... Ce qui n'aurait fait qu'empirer les choses. Il s'imaginait aller sonner chez Sting et lui mettre le coup de poing de sa vie.

Pendant un moment, il visualisa la tête du blond avec le nez tellement déboîté qu'il en était collé à sa joue droite. Un sourire satisfait fleurit sur son visage. Mais la joie aurait été de courte durée s'il l'avait vraiment fait. Ses amis n'aimaient pas spécialement Sting. Cana s'en serait totalement foutu (ou aurait ri en le félicitant), Lucy lui aurait fait la morale... Il aimait ses amis mais leurs réactions lui importaient peu. La seule personne pour qui Grey adaptait ses actions était Natsu. Or Natsu aurait sûrement été furax...

« Hé mais je te permets pas de m'appeler comme ça ! Tu veux te battre ?

\- Mais carrément ! Tu me fais pas peur !

\- Ah oui ? Ramène tes fesses à la maison alors, que je te fasse bouffer tes paroles !

\- Là ? Maintenant ? »

Il se sentait fatigué. Il avait désespérément besoin d'écouter en boucle tous les enregistrements de son vieux mp3. Même pour Natsu il n'avait pas envie de sortir.

« Tu me refais une dépression ?

-Arrête tes conneries va ! J'ai juste envie d'être un peu seul.

\- Oui bien sûr ! C'est ce que tu as dit la dernière fois. Tu sais quand je t'ai retrouvé rue Iced Shell, affalé dans un carton, la tête dans ton vomi. Tu étais tellement bourré que tu ne m'a même pas reconnu !

\- Mais c'est pas pareil là, Natsu ! C'était le jour où...

\- Oui je sais pourquoi tu étais dans cet état-là. C'est pas facile de perdre sa famille une deuxième fois, surtout à seize ans. Mais ça ne valait en aucun cas la peine de te mettre la cuite du millénaire. J'ai absolument pas envie de te faire la leçon, vieux. Je voudrais juste être sûr de ne pas avoir à te chercher partout demain et te retrouver ivre mort dans un coin.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais rester chez moi bien sagement à essayer d'écrire mon film.

\- Ah oui ton film. Si.. si tu as besoin d'aide, tu sais que je suis là, hein ! Je peux même venir ce soir pour qu'on y travaille. C'est moi qui fait à bouffer si tu veux.

\- Tu veux pas me laver et me border non plus ?

\- Mais si, je te lirais aussi une jolie petite histoire. »

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

« Non.. mais j'ai vraiment envie d'être seul ce soir. Par contre ça me ferait plaisir que tu m'aides à écrire le scénario. Je galère à fond tout seul, j'ai pas encore trouvé ne serait-ce qu'un personnage...

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Carrément mon pote ! Je viens demain matin chez toi et on s'y met ! »

Grey était plus léger, il sourit en raccrochant. Et hop ! Le face à face avec Juvia était évité. Il fallait seulement qu'il parte tôt de chez lui. Il frissonna, l'air s'était rafraîchit. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale et vit qu'il était presque vingt-deux heures... Pas étonnant. On n'était qu'en avril après tout. Grey referma l'album qu'il avait laissé sur sa petite table de jardin et alla le ranger. Il ressortit sur sa terrasse, attrapa son téléphone et le mp3 de ses parents. Le premier atterrit sur son canapé mais il garda le second précieusement dans sa main pendant qu'il fermait les baies vitrées.

Le brun se dirigea vers sa chambre, abandonnant ses habits sur le chemin. Il se retrouva allongé à plat ventre sur son lit, en caleçon, la tête enfoncée dans son oreiller et les écouteurs vissés dans les oreilles. Il laissa le halo invisible de ses parents l'envelopper. Il quittait la réalité pour s'enfermer dans la bulle rassurante de leur présence.

Comme il ne se rappelait pas des moments qu'il avait vécu avec son père et sa mère, il inventait ces moments. Il se servait de ce qu'il voyait pour que ceux qu'il crée soient le plus réaliste possible. Hier, il avait vu un père qui amenait son fils faire un tour de moto, la joie qui se dégageait d'eux avait touché Grey. Il s'était arrêté de marcher pour imprimer mentalement tous les détails de la scène, ainsi il pourrait la rejouer dans sa tête avec son père et lui dans les rôles principaux.

Il n'avait jamais dit ça à personne, les gens l'auraient pris pour un détraqué mental, on lui aurait associé une maladie ou un syndrome dont le nom finirait par _procuration_.

Quand l'asphyxie l'obligea à sortir la tête de son coussin, il avait eu le temps d'imaginer cinq ou six souvenirs. C'était suffisant pour ce soir. Plus il passait de temps dans sa bulle, plus le retour à la réalité était brutal.

En dépit de l'heure avancée il décida que la meilleure manière de retourner doucement dans le monde réel était de regarder un film.

Les voies de la logique de Grey étaient impénétrables.

Il prit un DVD au hasard dans l'énorme pile qui encombrait un coin de sa chambre. Il regarda le titre, _The Dragon King's Celebration_ , un de ses films favoris.

Il détailla la pochette du disque tout en se dirigeant vers le salon. Tout en bas des gens couraient et hurlaient, un peu plus haut flottait le titre du film où sept dragons lorgnaient la foule avec envie. Grey pouvait les nommer : Zirconis, Atlas Flamme, Mother Grea, Scissor Runner, Rivaia et les deux qui n'avaient pas de nom explicite Rocky, un dragon fait tout en pierre et Blacky, un dragon noir (L'auteure s'excuse pour son manque flagrant d'imagination). Au dessus d'eux se tenait le personnage principal, un mage noir, joué par Zeleph. Le nom de l'acteur était plus grand que ceux des autres, une marque de supériorité due à l'immense renommée dudit Zeleph.

L'acteur aux cheveux de jais fascinait Grey depuis tellement longtemps qu'il lui semblait l'admirer depuis toujours.

Le film commença et le brun guetta le moment où apparaîtrait son acteur favori.

Au bout de vingts minutes, il se matérialisa au centre de l'écran. Le film était sorti il y a deux ans. Or Zeleph était exactement le même qu'il y a dix ans, dans son premier film à succès, _Le projet Éclipse._

Il espérait secrètement que Zeleph joue dans le film qu'il écrivait, si toutefois il arrivait à l'écrire...

^0^)/ \\(^0^

Cela faisait deux bonnes heures que le vieux à la moustache de neige buvait. Dès qu'il finissait une pinte de bière, Natsu priait pour que ce soit la dernière. Mais l'ancêtre hélait la serveuse aux cheveux d'argent et lui recommandait une bière.

Maintes fois Natsu s'était dit qu'il allait abandonner, mais le souvenir de Grey le forçait à rester. Il allait le faire !

Il était dans la taverne la moins fréquentable de tout le pays, la _Oracion Seis_ , lieu de rencontre favori des gangs et autres trafiquants, mais c'était aussi la taverne préférée de Natsu et ses amis. Il était seul. Assis à une table en retrait, de manière à ne pas attirer l'attention, mais qui offrait une place de choix pour observer le vieux bonhomme.

Depuis deux heures qu'il l'observait, le rose pouvait le décrire en détail.

Il était très petit, un mètre vingt au maximum. Ses cheveux blancs faisaient deux petites cornes de chaque côté de son crâne et il avait un bonnet rayé – qui ressemblait plus à un collant qu'autre chose selon Natsu – pour cacher une calvitie certainement très avancée. Ses yeux étaient plissés et des rides profondes creusaient son visage joyeux. Sous son nez poussait une imposante moustache blanche. Du reste il était sec comme une brindille et, avec sa pinte de bière, avait l'air d'un imbécile heureux. Il matait toutes les serveuses et en sifflait même certaines. Un vieux pervers.

Mais Natsu n'était pas né de la dernière pluie. Autour du vieil homme se massait une dizaine d'hommes musclés à l'air féroce, ils riaient à chacune de ses remarques salaces et semblaient lui obéir. Ce qui voulait dire que sous ses airs de vieux croûton se cachait suffisamment de force pour tenir en respect dix _yakusas_.

Le rose frissonna. Allait-il y arriver ? Aurait-il assez de courage ?

La voix de la serveuse le tira de ses doutes « Je suis désolée mais si vous voulez rester, il faut consommer. » Pris au dépourvu Natsu se leva et sorti.

L'air frais de la nuit lui mordit le visage. Il s'assit sur un banc devant la taverne, le clocher de Crocus sonna douze coups. Il était minuit. Le jeune homme se donna une heure si dans une heure le vieux n'était pas sorti, il s'en irait simplement.

Il fixait les silhouettes qui sortaient du bâtiment, cherchant celle du nain défraîchi. La chance lui sourit à minuit trente-sept exactement. La silhouette du grand-père passa la porte de l'établissement, seulement accompagné par un de ses gorilles. Il titubait. Il resta planté là un moment, une bouteille à la main, soudain il pris une grosse rasade et se mit en marche. Avec un meilleur ami comme Grey, Natsu savait reconnaître une grosse cuite quand il en voyait une. L'homme serait facile à maîtriser. Le tout était de se débarrasser du type avec lui.

Il se leva et commença à les suivre. Le vieillard tournait tantôt à droite, tantôt à gauche à travers des ruelles plus obscures et tortueuses les unes que les autres. Sa démarche était comique, on aurait dit qu'il marchait sur un bateau pris dans une tempête, Natsu aurait sûrement ri s'il n'avait pas aussi peur de se faire repérer par le _yakusa_.

Peur de quoi ? De ce qu'il allait faire ?

Il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Devait-il attirer son attention en lui criant quelque chose puis fondre sur lui ou arriver en courant et lui sauter dessus ? Essayerait-il de se débattre ?

Et si ça tournait mal ? Si le vieil homme voyait son visage ? Et si il n'arrivait pas à _le_ faire comme il fallait ? Oui.. S'il n'arrivait pas à le... _tuer_...

Ces quatre lettres faisaient vibrer tout son être de peur. Il posa sa main sur le couteau qu'il avait caché sous son manteau. Sentir le manche dur de l'arme repoussa ses derniers doutes. Il allait...

« Alors comme ça on me suis, petit merdeux ? »

Natsu était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas vu l'homme s'arrêter au bout d'un cul de sac. Il regarda autour de lui. _Où était passé le yakusa ?_

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? Mon chien de garde ? J'en ai pas b'soin, je suis Makarof Dreyar ! T'entends, gamin ? Je peux me défendre tout seul !

La rue était étroite, on ne pouvait pas passer à plus de quatre personnes de front en temps normal, mais des sacs poubelles fleurissaient dans cette petite impasse comme des marguerites au printemps, le passage se réduisait énormément. Il y avait un lampadaire un peu plus loin qui diffusait de la lumière faible. Natsu était en contre-jour, il avait l'avantage.

« On t'a coupé la langue, gamin ? »

L'ancêtre le fixait d'un air mauvais. Le jeune homme à la chevelure rose expira un bon coup, rabattit sa capuche et se mit en mouvement. Il marchait lentement, en prenant bien ses appuis pour parer une quelconque tentative de fuite.

Peu à peu la peur laissa place à l'adrénaline, il respirait de plus en plus vite. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il se sentait comme un lion devant une gazelle blessée. Il était le prédateur. Celui qui décide de la vie ou de la mort.

Quand il fut assez près, Natsu jeta son bras gauche en avant pour attraper sa victime. Le vieil homme essaya d'esquiver mais le rose l'attrapa. Il gesticulait comme une truite sortie de l'eau, donnant des pieds et des jambes. Le rose baissa son bras droit dont il se servait pour parer les coups afin de l'immobiliser. C'est ce moment que choisit le vieillard pour lui jeter sa bouteille à la figure. Heureusement avec tout l'alcool qu'il avait ingéré, il était aussi précis et puissant qu'un enfant de dix ans sous antalgique. Natsu réussit à le maîtriser et le plaqua au mur avec son avant-bras. Il sortit son couteau avec sa main droite et fit miroiter la lame.

Il avait répété son mode opératoire plusieurs fois. Et pour ne pas l'oublier, il l'avait fait sous la forme d'une petite comptine.

 _On met la lame sous le gosier,_

 _Et d'une oreille à sa sœur,_

 _On tranche un sourire ensanglanté_

 _Qui soulèvera les cœurs..._

Le sang gicla. Natsu se félicita d'avoir pensé à mettre son long trench coat noir et ses gants de cuir. Il laissa le cadavre tomber. Il réfléchit un instant et se dit que s'il laissait le corps au fond de l'impasse, personne ne le verrait avant plusieurs jours. Or il devait être découvert demain au plus tard, il en avait besoin. Il pris le macchabée sur son dos et l'amena vers des rues plus fréquentées de jour. La rue Iced Shell lui parut comme le meilleur emplacement possible. Elle n'était pas très loin de là où il se trouvait.

Il laissa la masse choir de son épaule quand il fut arrivé à destination. Il sortit une carte de son manteau et la mit dans la bouche du mort en continuant sa comptine.

 _N'oublie pas de mettre la carte,_

 _Pour que l'on entende parler de lui._

 _N'oublie pas de mettre la carte,_

 _Pour que personne ne t'oublie !_

La carte, blanche et pas plus grande qu'une carte de monopoly, ne comportait qu'une inscription :

 **\- END -**

Évidemment il n'allait pas se limiter à un seul meurtre, en bon psychopathe qu'il se devait d'être, il lui fallait au moins une demi-douzaine de victimes. Peut-être plus...

« Tu vas voir Grey, je vais tout faire pour que ton film soit sensationnel. »

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis ! En espérant que la suite vous plaise, LIIIIICORNE ! ^0^)/**


	3. L'annonce

Grey se leva de bonne humeur, ce qui était aussi rare qu'un iceberg dans l'océan Indien. Il mangea un bout de tartine, nu sur son canapé, en tête à tête avec Jenny, la présentatrice de la chaîne people Lamia Scale.

Il allait s'habiller quand son portable sonna. Il décida de décrocher malgré le fait qu'il ne connaissait pas le numéro affiché.

« Allô ?

\- Vous... vous êtes Monsieur Furbu.. Fullbu, commença la femme au bout du fil.

\- Fullbuster, Grey Fullbuster, termina-t-il pour elle.

\- Oui c'est ça, je vous contacte au sujet de votre annonce.

\- Ma quoi ?

\- Oui, oui, c'est cela, dit-elle comme si elle parlait à quelqu'un d'autre. Je vous disait que je pensais pouvoir vous aider... oui, l'aider, c'est ce que j'ai dit calmez-vous ! »

Grey était debout, toujours pas habillé, au milieu de son salon en train d'essayer de se figurer ce qu'il se passait.

« Heu... Madame ? Vous êtes toujours là ?

\- Attendez il me parle ! s'exclama-t-elle. Grey eut beau tendre l'oreille, il n'entendit rien à part la femme qui s'égosillait contre des gens imaginaires.

\- Écoutez, je pense que vous vous êtes trompée, enfin, je ne sais pas comment vous connaissez mon nom mais ne rappelez pas s'il vous plaît.

\- Me tromper ?

Grey avait soudainement capté son attention apparemment.

\- Mais, c'est bien votre nom, pourtant, qu'il y avait sur l'annonce dans le journal. Vous disiez que aviez besoin d'aide de gens comme moi.

\- Comme vous ? »

Le brun ne comprenait rien du tout. Et à vrai dire, ça lui brisait sérieusement les couilles de se faire prendre la tête de bon matin. L'inconnue avait repris son dialogue avec ses amis imaginaires. C'en était trop. Trop pour 8 heures un dimanche matin. Non pas qu'il ait travaillé toute la semaine (pas un seul jour en fait), mais il n'aimait pas ça.

Il raccrocha, jeta son téléphone sur son canapé et partit s'habiller. Il avait son rendez-vous avec Natsu et même s'il n'avait pas donné d'heure explicitement, Grey savait que son meilleur ami l'attendait certainement de pied ferme depuis au moins une heure.

Il sortit dans la rue moins de vingt minutes plus tard, les écouteurs vissés sur ses oreilles et son sac, contenant tout le nécessaire pour écrire, jeté sur son épaule droite. L'air frais qu'il respirait le faisait frissonner de l'intérieur et l'électrifiait. La chair de poule sur ses bras et sa nuque le faisaient se sentir terriblement vivant.

^0^)/

Il n'était qu'à quelques mètres de l'entrée de son pavillon résidentiel quand Juvia sonna en espérant que son Grey-sama répondrait. Elle ne l'avait pas vu s'éclipser discrètement. Elle essaya d'appeler les autres personnes qui habitaient là, mais la seule réponse qu'elle obtint fut celle de la concierge, une femme visiblement peu amicale qui lui promit que, si elle appuyait à nouveau sur la sonnette, elle lui couperait les doigts.

Juvia tenait à ses doigts.

Elle fit mine de partir pour que la misanthrope regagne son appartement, puis, fit le tour du bâtiment.

« Juvia rentrera »

^0^)/

Natsu lui ouvrit la porte avant même que Grey ne toque. Après une tape amicale bien virile dans le dos, le brun se soulagea de sa veste et s'installa sur la table du salon.

« Tu as déjeuné ? lui demanda son meilleur ami depuis la cuisine. J'avais commencé à me préparer un peu de bacon...

\- Pourquoi tu crois que je suis venu aussi tôt ?

\- Putain t'es vraiment un profiteur ! Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant.

\- Je t'entends rire d'ici, je suis sûr que tu es content que je vienne déjeuner avec toi. »

Natsu rapporta leur déjeuner de la cuisine, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Grey savait comment le faire rire et ça lui plaisait.

Après avoir tout englouti, le brun décida de lui raconter sa mésaventure de ce matin. Comment une femme, probablement folle à lier -non, sûrement folle à lier- l'avait appelé en disant qu'il avait passé une annonce il ne savait où pour de l'aide. Grey s'attendait à ce que son ami soit surpris, voire peut-être qu'il rigole, mais il ne comprit pas pourquoi il avait l'air gêné. Sans rien dire, Natsu se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Le pseudo-auteur de film le regarda sans bouger (sans comprendre non plus). Il rapporta un journal ouvert à la page des petites annonces. Grey suivit le regard du jeune homme à la chevelure rose et vit une annonce avec son nom dessus. Il ouvrit les yeux comme des soucoupes, attrapa le journal et lut :

 _ **Vous êtes fou ? Vous entendez ou voyez des choses qui n'existent pas ? Je suis en train d'écrire un film qui nécessite votre aide ! Pour tenter de m'aider à écrire le film de l'année, appelez-moi au 475-888-213 et demandez Grey Fullbuster.**_

« Natsu... Je te jure que ce n'est pas moi. J'ai même pas bu hier soir ! Je comprends pas, commença Grey pour se justifier.

Mais l'autre jeune homme le coupa.

\- Je sais puisque c'est moi qui l'ai passé hier, après ton appel. », répondit celui-ci, encore plus gêné.

Grey mit un moment à percuter. Il avait l'air d'un idiot profond, figé avec le journal encore dans ses mains et la bouche ouverte sur des mots absents.

« À qui t'as sucé la queue pour que ça soit publié aussi vite ? »

La figure de Natsu se déforma sous la surprise puis il se mit à rire aux éclats.

« Sérieusement, je fais passer une annonce pour t'aider dans ton film, en ton nom et en donnant ton numéro personnel, et le seul truc que tu me demande c'est ça ?

Il riait à en pleurer.

\- Je pensais que tu serais en colère ou que tu me remercierais de l'aide, mais ça... Tu es plein de surprises, réussit à finir le rose entre deux éclats de rire.

\- Je suis très sérieux. »

Grey l'observait, toujours le journal entre les doigts, en fronçant les sourcils. Natsu s'arrêta tant bien que mal de rire pour faire face à son meilleur ami.

« Ok, tu m'as eu. J'ai dû sucer celle du gars qui met en page, Worlod.

\- Oh putain !

Le brun était soufflé, le Worlod en question était un des vieux les plus pervers et dérangeants qu'il lui ait été donné de voir. En plus il avait une tête de brocoli.

\- Hé Grey je déconne ! J'arrive pas à croire que tu y as vraiment cru ! »

Il se remit à rire de plus belle.

Grey se jeta sur lui pour lui faire manger ses paroles, une fois que l'information lui fût montée au cerveau.

^0^)/

« Aïe, grinça-t-il.

\- Arrête de bouger Natsu. Ça sera juste pire, détends toi. »

Natsu était assis sur la cuvette de ses toilettes et Grey lui passait du désinfectant sur le front à l'aide d'un coton.

Les deux compères avaient commencé à se battre sur le canapé et avaient fini au sol. L'inévitable était arrivé : dans son élan, le front du jeune homme à la touffe rose était violemment entré en contact avec l'angle de sa table basse.

Après avoir ri et pleuré pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, Grey avait daigné jouer l'infirmière et soigner le blessé.

L'estomac du brun se fit entendre. Ils jetèrent un coup d'œil à l'heure, déjà 11 heures 20. Et Grey n'avait pas avancé du tout dans son scénario.

« Je peux m'incruster pour manger ? demanda-t-il.

\- J'aimerais bien mais j'ai cours à 12 heures 30. Je peux pas sécher les cours de l'école vétérinaire, c'est pas le lycée. »

Grey cacha sa mine vexée. Il aimait avoir ses amis pour lui quand il en avait envie.

« Attends, apparemment mon annonce t'a pas trop plu. Laisse-moi te montrer un truc qui devrait t'aider. »

Natsu prit le journal et lui indiqua un article plutôt morbide : **Makarof Dreyar retrouvé égorgé rue Iced Shell.**

« Putain c'est un truc de dingue, c'était genre le papi des _yakusas_ ce type, je me demande lequel de ses ennemis a eu sa peau finalement ? »

 _Un qui te veut du bien_ , pensa Natsu.

« C'est cool que tu me montres ça, mais qu'est-ce que j'en fais ? C'est juste un de ses vieux rivaux qui l'a tué.

\- Regarde ! Ils disent qu'on lui a tranché la gorge et que le gars a laissé une carte. Ça veut dire que c'était prémédité et qu'il va très certainement recommencer.

\- C'est pas faux. Je pourrais l'utiliser pour mon film. »

Natsu le toisait fièrement. Son meilleur ami était concentré sur l'article. Il avait reposé le journal et le fixait intensément. Il attendait peut-être que les mots des articles se mettent à bouger et s'assemblent d'eux mêmes pour écrire son scénario à sa place. Grey avait toujours été un incroyable flemmard, à chaque fois qu'ils avaient dû faire un travail ensemble, c'était lui qui réfléchissait et Natsu qui exécutait. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne savait pas réfléchir par lui-même, mais il était vraiment très attaché au brun et se pliait en quatre pour lui faire plaisir.

Grey sortit de sa torpeur et fixa son ami.

« Je vais t'emprunter ton journal pour prendre les détails sur ce mystérieux tueur.

\- Attends tu es radin au point de pas vouloir payer pour un simple journal ? s'esclaffa Natsu.

\- Hey ! Tu as pas idée d'à quel point c'est dur la vie d'artiste. Je peux pas me permettre d'acheter tout et n'importe quoi ! »

La mauvaise foi de Grey n'avait aucune limite.

« Vas-y, prends-le.

Natsu le raccompagna à la porte en vérifiant que le brun n'avait rien oublié chez lui.

\- Tu m'appelles quand tu trouves un moment dans ta très prenante vie d'artiste ?

\- Compte sur moi mon chou ! »

Grey lui fit un clin d'œil et partit.

\\(^0^

Décrocher ou laisser sonner ?

Accroupi, en caleçon, devant la table basse de son salon, il regardait fixement son téléphone qui affichait un numéro inconnu. _4 appels_. Grey n'avait pas spécialement envie d'avoir un autre fou au bout du fil. L'écran s'éteignit et se ralluma une cinquième fois : _Cana Alberona_. Grey décrocha sans hésiter.

« Hey ! Un problème de baguette vieux sorcier en robe ?

\- Putain Grey ! »

La jeune femme partit d'un rire franc et sonore. Grey avait très vite fait le rapprochement entre le nom de famille de la jeune femme et le fameux sorcier, Albus Dumbledore, et les surnoms avaient commencer à fuser : vieux machin, sorcier décrépit, vestige de Poudlard... Cana, loin de s'en offusquer, jouait le jeu. Elle avait débarqué déguisée en Dumbledore pour la soirée Halloween de leur taverne préférée, ce qui avait pratiquement tué Grey de rire.

« Dis, est-ce que ça te dis de- »

Silence.

« Cana ? Cana t'es toujours là ? »

Ça avait coupé.

Le téléphone vibra, indiquant un nouvel appel. Grey décrocha sans hésiter.

« Cana ! Ton téléphone avait raccro... commença Grey.

\- Bonjour M. Fullbuster.

\- Qui c'est ?

\- Je m'appelle Mirajane Strauss et j'essaye de vous contacter depuis un moment. J'ai vu votre annonce sur le journal de ce matin et je pense pouvoir vous aider.

\- Heu... Oui bien sûr. Mais c'est-à-dire que je suis un peu occupé là...

Grey ne savait pas trop quoi répondre.

\- Oh je suis désolée de vous déranger. Pourrai-je vous rappeler plus tard ?

\- Eh bien...

Le brun était tenté de lui raccrocher au nez, mais, une autre partie de lui voulait entendre ce qu'avait à dire cette Mirajane.

\- Demain après-midi ça vous irait ?

\- Parfait. Je vous rappelle donc demain. »

Grey se sentait à la fois excité et mal à l'aise. Il commença à réfléchir à ce qu'entraînerait le fait qu'il écoute des gens pas nets... Puis il haussa les épaules et partit s'habiller pour sortir.

Réfléchir sur des conséquences, c'était pas son truc.

^0^)/

Cela faisait une heure et demi qu'ils étaient assis à boire comme des trous à l' _Oracion Seis_. L'ambiance, comme toujours, était joyeuse. Partout dans la grande salle des hommes et des femmes riaient en trinquant. Le mobilier était fait presque uniquement de bois des tables massives pour les clients, à l'estrade qu'utilisait les groupes qui venaient jouer à l'occasion. Des serveurs et des serveuses, sans autre signe distinctif qu'un t-shirt avec une grosse araignée, déambulaient entre les tables. Trois barmans et une barmaid s'occupaient de préparer les boissons derrière le bar massif.

Cana était en train de raconter sa dernière bagarre à Grey. La jeune femme était assise en tailleur sur la table et décrivait de grands gestes avec sa chope pour expliquer au brun tous les détails. Ses cheveux bouclés s'agitaient. Elle était très peu vêtue, comme à son habitude, portant simplement un soutien gorge avec une veste et un pantalon qui lui arrivait aux mollets. La jeune femme avait été prise dans une dispute, sans le vouloir, dans un autre bar de la ville, et son père avait dû venir la chercher en prison après qu'elle ait dégradé le mobilier et, accessoirement, mis au tapis deux hommes.

Gildartz, son père, était un homme d'affaires aussi influent que riche. Il avait mis sa mère enceinte sans le vouloir et ne l'avait découvert que quelques années plus tard, quand celle-ci décéda. Depuis, Cana était sûrement la fille à papa la plus gâtée que Grey connaissait.

« Oh putain, je t'ai pas raconté !

-Dis moi tout, beau brun.

-Je t'ai dit que j'écrivais un truc ? Beh Natsu, mon meilleur pote a passé une annonce dans le journal avec mon numéro, et y'a des gens bizarres qui m'ont appelé aujourd'hui !

-Des gens bizarres comment ? demanda Cana, son intérêt piqué au vif.

-Ce matin, une meuf qui parlait à des gens invisibles, et ce soir, une autre femme qui va me rappeler demain. Elle avait l'air vraiment perturbée.

-Tu me diras si elle te tue, hein ! »

Soudain, deux hommes tatoués et couverts de piercings montèrent sur l'estrade avec une basse et une guitare électrique. Leur habits de cuirs et leurs cheveux noirs leur donnaient un air rebelle et agressif. Le plus vieux, dont la crinière descendait jusqu'en bas du dos, pris le micro et cria :

« Bonsoir tout le monde ! J'espère que vous êtes chauds ce soir, parce que les Black Steel sont là pour mettre l'ambiance ! »

Personne ne sembla y prêter attention et le duo commença à jouer, rajoutant juste du bruit au brouhaha ambiant, et obligeant les clients à crier pour communiquer.

Cela signa l'arrêt de la conversation de Grey et Cana. Ils échangèrent essentiellement par des bruits et des gestes tout en descendant des litres d'alcool.

Ils se séparèrent à la fermeture de la taverne, vers 5 heures du matin, jetés de force avec les piliers de bar, par les serveurs épuisés. Grey tituba péniblement jusqu'à chez lui. Il rentra dans son appartement et se coucha directement.

^0^)/

« Deux Bloody Mary, un mojito et trois pressions ! »

Mirajane s'activa pour préparer les commandes. Ses gestes étaient automatiques, le bar qu'elle utilisait faisait partie d'elle. Les machines à pression, les étagères où étaient rangées les bouteilles, les verres… La carte des boissons était imprimée dans son esprit. On lui disait « mojito » et son corps s'agitait tout seul pour préparer la boisson.

Elle n'avait plus besoin de réfléchir pour faire son travail, ce qui lui laissait beaucoup de temps pour penser. Ça Lui laissait trop de d'occasions de venir la perturber. Elle avait peur de ce qu'elle pourrait faire si Elle prenait le dessus. Mirajane était effrayée par son autre elle. Son double démoniaque logé dans sa tête était sa plus grande frayeur.

* * *

Merci à ceux qui ont lu jusqu'ici ! Un favori ou un follow ça fait toujours plaisir ^3^

Apprenez qu'il ne faut jamais, **JAMAIS** , me croire quand je dis que je vais me dépêcher. La suite va venir, c'est certain, je ne sais juste pas quand exactement *pars au galop de licorne*


End file.
